


On and On

by dreamkist



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: An opportunity in disguise.





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



“Don’t look at me like that.”

He continued to stare at his old friend with hatred. Unfortunately, the wrong person had discovered the ring. He awoke screaming from the resurrection and found himself in the very heart of his enemy. The cage would hold him well--he’d angered her.

“You brought this on yourself.” The Doctor became increasingly agitated under the weight of his seething eyes and silence. “You kept me for a year, now it’s your turn.” The Doctor finally turned and stalked out of the room.

The Master suppressed his pleased smile. This was going to be fun.


End file.
